dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Global Announcement
Global Announcement (悟天 トランクス全世界に指名手配, Goten Torankusu Zensekai ni Shimei Tehai) is the tenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-first overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 28, 1994. Its original American air date was September 19, 2002. Summary It starts out with Kibito trying to sense Supreme Kai and once he does he goes off flying to find him. Then, it cuts to Supreme Kai who keeps saying stuff about Gohan is still alive and that he is the "only one". Then cuts to Majin Buu and Babidi flying then stopping in traffic and a guy yells at him Majin Buu then takes some of his pink blubber and throws it at the guy tying him up. Then Majin Buu makes his way to a desert store and Majin Buu says he wants all the food so he starts eating the cakes and stuff. Then Babidi says to stop and time to go Majin Buu. Then walks through a wall to see the cakes being made and he goes on and makes the machine go faster. Then he eats the cakes at the end of the assembly line Majin Buu. Then walks away to find more food Babidi follows. Then is stopped by a worker and says he has to pay for all the damage and Babidi threatens he is going to do something to her but she does not care then as she spins him round and round from his cape. Then, it cuts to Kibito on his search for Supreme Kai, then he finds him and heals him then Supreme Kai suggests to find Gohan right away and they can not let him die no matter what! Then cuts to a short clip of Majin Buu saying he is hungry then back to Supreme Kai and Kibito saying Majin Buu's energy keeps increasing and that Supreme Kai has something big in store for Gohan. Then Kibito spots Gohan hanging on to very very little life and before kibito could heal him Supreme Kai stops him and tells him they're taking him to their world although it is not permitted he has to. Back at Kami's Lookout, Chi-Chi asks where Gohan and Goten are. Then Krillin freaks out, because Bulma asks where Trunks and Vegeta are. Krillin then freaks out a bit more while Piccolo thinks back to the incident. Chi-Chi asks Goku where her sons are. After a long silence, Goku says "What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now, but... Goten and Trunks are going to be alright, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead." Then a light shines before Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl with their reaction and all of them just gasp. Videl cannot believe what has happened to Gohan. Chi-Chi faints, Ox-King catches her and Goku comes to her side. Bulma first sheds a tear and then yells "NO VEGETA!", Yamcha tries to comfort her. As Yamcha tries to comfort her, Bulma start to cry and yells again "NO" while she continues to cry. Videl is also startled since Goku said that Gohan had died. She than reveals her true feelings about him when she says to herself "How...can this be? I love him. Gohan." Piccolo reminded Goku that Trunks and Goten needed to be taught the Fusion Dance, but as Goku asked Popo to wake up the boys, Babidi's voice was heard. Babidi was telepathically speaking to the world, telling them that the citizens were to blame Trunks, Goten and Piccolo for "any and all destruction" because they refused to "show themselves". Majin Buu began the destruction by using telekinesis on the people of the city. He lifted them up, turned them into candy of various colors and ate them. Babidi concluded his broadcast saying this is what will happen to the rest of the world if Trunks, Goten and Piccolo do not show. Trivia *When Goku tells the others that Gohan was killed by Majin Buu, they begin to mourn his death, but not Videl. However, having just used the Dragon Balls a few hours before to wish back everyone good killed that day, they should have known that Gohan would be revived as well. Therefore, by not being able to sense Gohan's energy at the lookout, Goku and the others would figure out that he was either in another world or never died in the first place. *Videl admits that she loves Gohan. *Bulma actually shows a lot of emotion after hearing that Vegeta died. No one, not even Yamcha can stop her from screaming, "NO!!". Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z